Conventionally, a technique for detecting a flesh color region on an image in order to detect a person or a specific part of a person represented on the image has been utilized. However, unless a condition for detecting a flesh color region (hereinafter referred to as a flesh color detection condition) is appropriate, a region, in which an object other than a human body is represented that has a color close to a flesh color, may be erroneously detected, or conversely, a part of a human body to be detected may not be detected. In view of the above, there is proposed a technique, in which a flesh color model utilized in detecting a flesh color region is updated, every time a face is detected, and a flesh color model suitable for each color environment is automatically determined in a variety of illumination/camera conditions (see e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-242582).